poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EmperorAguila/A Q
Hello, everybody! I know I am completely ripping off Ultimate iPad Expert by conducting this Q&A session, but I just want to do it anyways, so that people can get to know more about me. Let's begin! Q: What is your favorite movie? A: This is a tough one! However, I will have to go with Anchorman 2. Q: What is your favorite color? A: My favorite color is turquoise. However, fuchsia is a pretty cool color too! Q: What is your favorite food? A: Eesh...this is another toughie! However, I will have to go with burritos: who doesn't like them? Q: What jobs are you interested in? A: I am not too concerned about my future yet, but the job I am most passionate about right now is being a teacher. However, I may want to make a proffesion out of singing. Q: What is your favorite Poptropican island? A: I actually have not completed all of the Poptropican islands yet, but my favorite one so far is Mystery Train Island. Q: Who is your favorite Poptropican villain? A: My favorite Poptropican villain is actually Dr. Hare. However, my sworn enemy is the wicked Gretchen Grimlock. Q: What is your favorite Poptropican outfit that you designed? A: My Poptropican outfits are like a parent's children: you simply cannot play favorites. However, if I had to choose one, I would choose the outfit Blue Boy. Q: If you could meet anybody (dead or alive), who would you want to meet? A: This is another tough questions, but I would probably choose Lorde. She is one person I would really want to collaborate with in a song. Q: What is your favorite restraunt? A: UGH! WHAT IS UP WITH THESE TOUGH QUESTIONS! I simply cannot answer this one, but as I stated above, Mexican food is my favorite cuisine. Q: Who is your favorite YouTuber? A: I personally like Smosh. Q: Are you in a relationship? A: It's complicated. Q: Do you have glasses? A: I do! However, I don't need them that much. Q: What is your favorite school subject? A: I love Social Studies! Learning about the past is very exciting! However, I hate my Social Studies teacher. >:( Q: What is your favorite song? A: This is really difficult, but if I had to choose one, I would choose "Glory and Gore" by Lorde. If you haven't already, listen to it! It is especially cool if you listen to it with headphones. If you like sad songs, listen to "Dope" by Lady Gaga. Once again, headphones make it a lot better. Q: Who is your favorite singer? A: Lorde! I even made a wiki for her, and I am going to her concert. I also like Maroon 5, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Robin Thicke, Miley Cyrus, Coldplay, Imagine Dragons, David Guetta, and many other singers/bands. Q: What is your favorite drink? A: Water! :) Please don't hate on me, but I strongly dislike soda. Q: What is your favorite cereal? A: I would say "Life". I don't like really sugary cereals. Q: Do you have pet? A: Nope. I have two! I love my dogs very much, and their names are Louie and Sammy. That is all. Thanks for sticking with me! Once again, I give full credit to Ultimate iPad Expert for this idea. Category:Blog posts Category:Q&A Blog Posts